custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kavahg
Kavahg, often called Kavahg the Weak, Kavahg the Duellist, or more insultingly, Kavahg the Cripple by members of the Nexensian Templars, which he led for a time, as Grand Master of the Order. He believed he nurtured a good friendship with his second-in-command, Forlantine, who in fact plotted his betrayal behind his back. He is famous for the discovery of the Templar Necromantula spider species, and kept one as a pet. History Pre-Service to the Nexensis His life before serving the Nexensis is almost completely unknown, though it is known he was affiliated with the Cutl somehow before his servitude to the Nexensis. Serving to the Nexensis He was introduced to the Nexensis by the Cutl. Crocinus saw his wisdom as useful, despite his obvious age, insanity, and physical ineptitude, and convinced Viridis to allow him to work for the Nexensis. He helped engineer several attacks on the villages of Kavaka Nui, but could not fight in them himself. Grand Master of the Nexensian Templars He later assisted Atrox in creating the Nexensian Templar Order, and partially as a reward, partially as something to keep him busy, he was placed in charge of the Order, with the title Grand Master, and forged a sword as a badge of office, as well as a Kanohi Temmpari. He recruited several contacts the Cutl recommended to him, trained them in the Nexensian Templar ways, and gave them rank and permission to recruit more Templars. Some time after the formation of the Order, he chose Forlantine as his second-in-command. He also founded Kraav-Kriva and Kraav Castle as headquarters of the Nexensian Templars. He lead the Order with little competence, exceeding at handling political affairs in the Order and the government of Miru-Kraav, but seriously lacking in the handling of military affairs, which was what was important to the Nexensis. After a month of Kavahg's government of the Order, Atrox met with his two best men; Forlantine and Imnest. They decided that despite being a good political leader - a skill which would come in handy once the Nexensis' conquest of Kavaka Nui was over - he lacked the mind of a military tactician, which was sorely needed by the Nexensis. Deposition So, the following morning, Forlantine, Imnest and a third Templar, Lovag, surrounded Kavahg - as he gave a speech to the Order from the back of his pet Venom Raptor - and stabbed him in the shoulder with daggers coated in coma inducing venom - coincidentally from a Templar Necromantula. While still in his temporary coma, he was stripped of his Grand Master armor, Kanohi Temmpari and sword, and passed into the care of Atrox. When he awoke, he was taken to Atrox's chambers in the Nexensian Stronghold. There, Atrox told him that it had been unanimously decided the Order did not want him as Grand Master, and so Forlantine had been chosen in his place. As he was not physically adept enough to be a Nexensian Templar, and the Nexensis did not have any other assignments for him, his service was put on hiatus. While on hiatus, he trained in formal combat, becoming an expert duellist. With the help of a Ko-Matoran named Fornost, who opened the gate, he returned to Kraav Castle, and confronted Forlantine. He duelled Forlantine in the courtyard, with the entire Order as their audience. He put up a good fight, but could not evade Forlantine's warhammer for long, and was knocked down. While he was down, Forlantine hit his chest and leg repeatedly with his warhammer, breaking Kavahg's back and crippling his leg. Forlantine stated that he had only let Kavahg live so that he could suffer as a result of his injuries and also because his death would not please the Nexensis. He was interrogated, and under much pressure, admitted that Fornost had helped him inside. Forlantine decided to punish Fornost, he had the Matoran captured and brought to the castle. He mutated Fornost into a gigantic, black arachnid creature. Telling Fornost he would not be welcome elsewhere, Forlantine recruited him into the Order. One of The Three Kavahg managed to acquire a spear, which he used to walk, and also as a secondary weapon. Despite his injuries, Kavahg continued to train in formal combat, attracting Forlantine's attention. Impressed by his newfound skill, Forlantine allowed Kavahg back into the Order, making him one of his three lieutenants. Kavahg proved himself useful as a spy, and managed to acquire much information for Forlantine after the formation of the Miru-Kraavan Resistance. When Sipri, second-in-command of the resistance, defeated Fornost, also one of The Three by this time, and convinced him to join the resistance, Kavahg watched. As Fornost was about to begin telling Sipri the Order's secrets, Kavahg killed him with a poisoned throwing knife. A few days later, when Sipri returned to Kraav Castle to confront Forlantine, Kavahg was waiting, he lured Sipri into a prison cell, and fought him there. However, Sipri managed to overpower and kill him.